


Surprises

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Omorashi, Sex, mature - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: 2/1/18<br/>This is the final version of the story! It is now completely reworked and updated. </p><p>EDIT: 1/29/18 This story will be reworked at some point. A final update will be posted whenever it is completely finished, so if you may be re-reading or new here, this story is changed!<br/>I personally thought it always ended clunky so I'm going to be slowly fixing it as I'm making this update before classes start. There may also be minor formatting updates as I had forgotten how AO3 worked when uploading fictions, and I write a lot of these on my phone which leads to formatting errors in the end 99.9997% of the time. Thanks for the support y'all. </p><p>It's Max's twenty-first birthday and Chloe has a special surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED: This fanfiction deals with the fetish of omorashi. Don't know what that is? Look it up! It also contains alcohol and drug use, so please be advised when reading this fanfiction. If you're into these things, enjoy!
> 
> This is also somewhat of a sister fiction to Comfort, however you don't need to read that fiction to enjoy this one. There is a reference to it, however.

I had noticed that Chloe was very anxious for my twenty-first birthday. As she would put it, she was ‘hella’ anxious. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed spoiling me endlessly on my previous birthday, maybe to make up lost time, but this birthday seemed to make her nervous.

Maybe she had something big planned?

Maybe she was worried I’d get trashed?

Not that I would, I mean, _somebody_ has to make sure Chloe gets home okay. It’s also probably because I’m hopelessly in love with her.   
  
It was also my twenty-first birthday.

That’s what made today a little awkward and not as, well, exciting as usual. Even I was almost elated and nervous as I thought about what exactly Chloe was planning since she herself had already indulged in bad habits. I felt like I should feel radically different, but I just woke up as my same old self. I had wondered if anything would be picturesque today as this is certainly a time to commemorate.

“Oh _Maaa-aaa-xx_ …”

Chloe’s bellowing voice cuts through the house, and she’s calling to me in a beastly way. It startles me, but I giggle to myself and blush a little bit, she could honestly be the cutest thing sometimes. I decide to go along with her little game.

“Yes, _terrifying_ werewolf girl?” I ask in the most innocent sounding voice I can muster. Chloe snickers, she’s really playing into it. I can just imagine her stretching out like a werewolf as well, with her hands splayed out like claws and her back arched.

“The _beer-_ wolf heard it was someone’s twenty-first birthday…” Chloe howls and I hear her stomping up the stairs. I laugh and scramble to the door, gently pushing against it to keep her out.

“Oh no, a beer-wolf! I thought they were only legend! You shall not taint me, you wicked wolf!” I shout to her, laughing as she bangs her body against the door. I relent, but not too easily, so that way she has to struggle opening the door.

“ _Awoooooooo!_ ” Chloe does a perfect representation of a werewolf as she bursts into the room, stretching out her arms and gettting her body in the perfect howling position. I laugh and hug her, my mind easing.

“You’re so damn adorable, Chloe,” I coo to her as I nuzzle my face into her neck. I hear her chuckle and she kisses me on top of the head. She rubs my shoulder and walks away, sitting down on the bed. She sets a case of beer with her. I could see some words about it being ‘light’ written on the side of the can, and it seemed to be a familiar label, like I had seen Chloe drinking this brand before. Chloe seems to see me examining her drinks and she smiles at me.

“You ‘n me are gonna split this bad boy, Caulfield,” Chloe gives me daring eyes, seeing what I’ll do. I go over it in my head. Chloe wants us both to drink twelve beers…

Twelve.

…

_Twelve._

That sounds like a horrible idea. I would play along with her, but…this is really my first time drinking ever since our incident as children. I hadn’t really been much into alcohol during my high school years. Chloe seems to notice my unease and she smiles.

“ _Kidding_! Drink as much as you want, hell, I’ll probably end up slamming ten by the time you finish with one,” Chloe tells me as she opens the case of beer. She pulls out a can and tosses it to me. It’s a little warm when I catch it and I look at the design on the beer can. It looked so…American. A big eagle on the front and a fancy name. Chloe pops open the beer and takes a few sips before standing up to pick some music. While she’s busy, I open my own can. The fizzing of the alcohol kind of excites me. I bring the can up to my nose, taking a slight sniff. It reminds me of the smell of bread, but more…sour. I take a small sip and it’s almost immediate regret.

“ _Blech_! How do you drink this shit?!” I shout at Chloe, the taste leaving a sour taste in my mouth. Chloe thought that was extremely funny and she yowls with laughter.

“C’mon! The girl who can drink black coffee can’t handle the taste of beer?!” Chloe smacks her knee and laughs a bit more. I then notice that the first can was already empty. She was popping open a new one before I can even sip mine. Damn, she really wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to slam them. I just hoped she wouldn’t drink too much. I made sure to keep her in check.

“Slow down, Chloe! I’ll drink more of mine,” I say, trying to appease her and I bring the can back to my mouth. I take a couple generous gulps, and it did seem to go down more easily. The aftertaste made me think I was baking bread in my mouth, but at least it was much better than before. I even had a few more sips before I realized I had only half a can left. Good lord, no wonder Chloe can slam these. Even just half a beer is having a tiny effect, I can feel the tips of my fingers vibrating as my body questions the alcohol in my system. It also feels extremely warm in my stomach.

“How you feelin’, Maxine?” Chloe calls to me, and I can hear her fumbling around in a drawer. I smile, for no reason really, and nod my head even though she can’t see me. I take a breath and finish the rest of my beer as quickly as I can, then I crush the can in my hand and Chloe laughs, getting my message. I shake my head and exhale, making a somewhat odd noise as I feel the slight burn of the alcohol in my stomach. I eye the case of beer and see Chloe’s drink in her hand, wondering if I should be keeping on pace with her.   
  
“Um…do you mind if I have another?” I ask, my voice somewhat cautious. However, Chloe simply chuckles and passes another can my way.

“You don’t have to ask permission! Get as many as you want, my dude,” Chloe tells me, and I see her pulling her glass pipe out of her drawer along with what seemed to beIt always made me…interested to try marijuana…or as Chloe calls it, the “Devil’s lettuce”. I know she does it just to give me shit. I see her pull out a little black jar and she screws the bottom part open. She takes a smell and makes an audible _mmm_ along with something else I can’t make out. She gently taps the grinder on the side of her bowl, and she gently slides the pot into the bowl and smiles when she sees how highly it’s packed. She sets down the cylinder and brings the pipe to her mouth, lighting it. She takes a deep inhale, pulls the pipe away from her mouth, and takes a quick breath in. I can hear her softly coughing as she’s doing her best to hold the smoke in, she soon loses control and lets it out carefully. She makes a sigh of relief and smiles at me.

“Wanna try some weed on your twenty-first too? At least it’s not as illegal as before,” Chloe laughs at her own joke as she drinks some more beer. It reminds me and I open my can, taking a sip. I already notice it’s affecting my judgement as the words slip out of my mouth before I can catch them.

“Will I get addicted?”   
  
Chloe looks at me somewhat in shock at first and I smack my hand over my mouth at first. I _really_ didn’t mean to come off like an asshole that way and I didn’t think Chloe was an addict and I always just go-  
  
Chloe’s outburst of laughter breaks my train of thought and she sets down her supplies.   
  
“Sorry, fuck, didn’t mean to laugh…uh, well, you really _don’t_ get addicted, you kinda _can’t._ Not saying that it’s not possible, like fuck, I get high all the time, but it’s nothing…physical. It’s like a lot of other shit, it’ll control you if you let it, I guess is a good way to put it. Get it?”   
  
I nod, seeming to follow along. Her explanation eases my worry however and I sigh, nodding.   
  
“I…always kinda liked the smell, even if it is _really_ overpowering. Like…all your clothes smell like weed…you have piqued my interest in it. I would…like to try some.” I almost whisper toward the end, feeling embarrassed and like a child in front of Chloe. She smiled at me, seeming to understand my awkwardness, and she kissed my cheek.   
  
“You don’t have to if you don’t-“  
  
“I want to.”   
  
I stopped Chloe in her tracks and she nodded at me, picking up her pipe and lighter once again. She moved closer to me and handed me the pipe, getting next to me.

“I’ll guide your hands, just concentrate on taking it in and keeping your breath under control,” Chloe instructs to me, gently taking my hands. She gently pushes my hand holding the pipe toward my mouth, and I rest my lips on the tip of the mouth piece. She takes my left hand and positions my thumb over a small hole on the side of the bowl. She then guides my right hand with the lighter toward the top of the bowl, and she motions for me to light it when it is at a diagonal position. I do, and I see the green of the bowl immediately light up. Chloe lets it go for another second, and pulls my lighter hand away, also telling me to take my thumb off of the small hole. I follow her instructions and I breathe the smoke in and pull the piece away from my mouth. The smoke is burning in my lungs and it feels impossible to even hold it for a second.

I start coughing almost immediately and Chloe rubs my back. She encourages me to drink some of my beer to reduce the burn of the weed, and I do. It helps a little bit as I cough less harshly. It’s only when I’m completely done coughing that I realize that things were starting to feel somewhat…different. My body was starting to feel slightly tingly and Chloe had taken the pipe from me, taking her own hit. She passes the piece back to me and I follow her instructions to ‘keep the cherry going’ until we eventually have smoked the bowl down to ash. After my final coughing fit, it is only then I realize that everything around me feels…maximized, in a way. My body seemed to feel fuzzy and I felt so warm and content. For whatever reason, I remember something funny I had seen online and I start laughing to myself, feeling how the alcohol and weed had mixed, somewhat affecting my vision.

“…Max? Helloooo…did you hear me?”  


 “Shit,” I spout out, laughing. Chloe must have been talking to me and I had _no_ idea as I was swimming around in my own head. Chloe chuckles and kisses me on the cheek and she slams down her second beer. She grabs another, throwing the old can in the corner of her room. She pops open the beer and drinks that one so fast, I can see beer spilling out the sides of her mouth. She lazily takes the can away and wipes her mouth, tossing the can to her side. I can see that she’s getting impaired as well and I was surprised, she usually held her drink well, although she _had_ just smoked and is now on her fifth drink.

This made my anxiety flare up. I knew Chloe liked to drink, but…why _this_ much? I knew it was my birthday, but she was certainly ahead of me in terms of drinks.

“Chloe, you okay...?” I ask carefully, getting closer to her. She smiles at me and nods, then grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush at the absolute randomness of the act, and she looks me in the eyes. I had always appreciated the beautiful blue abyss that were her irises, but I could see there was something lurking behind her eyes.

Chloe takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I can feel that her hands are somewhat clammy and she seems to be getting nervous. She takes her eyes away from mine and her lip somewhat curls, giving her an almost defeated look.

“Max…can I ask you something… _really_ weird?” Chloe carefully asks, squeezing my hand. I can feel my heart pounding, and I’m guessing Chloe’s is going twice as fast seeing as how she seems so nervous right now.

“Um…go ahead,” I assure her, squeezing her hand. She takes a deep breath and takes a long sip from her drink. She brings herself closer to me and whispers to me.

“I want to do something… _really_ weird with you. You can totally say no. Just remember that,” Chloe’s lips brush against my ear and my heart pounds. It feels like my chest is closing.

“Um…okay. What is it?” I rub her back. Her body feels really, _really_ good right now. Like _super_ good.

“…nevermind, it’s no big deal, it’s-“  
  
“Chloe. It’s my twenty-first birthday. You’re acting weird and I wanna know what ‘really weird’ thing you want to ask me.”  
  
Chloe looks at me in a way that seems distrusting even though I can tell that she _really_ wants to ask me. She looks away again and murmurs.  
  
“Promise you won’t make fun of me or like…I don’t know, run away screaming?”   
  
I chuckle at her last part, trying to ease her worry.  
  
“I promise. Come on, I don’t think much can drive me away from you now.”   
  
A slight smile graces Chloe’s face and she takes a deep breath. She’s not looking at me and her face is getting slightly red. I see her swallow and I hold my breath, realizing she’s about to speak.

“I…remember when you had to piss at the junkyard?”

The question shocks me and embarrasses me. Chloe probably thought it was childish and was finally calling me out for it. I knew it would’ve gotten brought up at _some_ point.

“Yes…” I carefully answer, feeling my face getting very hot. Chloe squeezes me tighter and takes a deep, shaky breath.

“I…thought it was…well, _super_ hot. It was honestly so hot to see you like that, like…desperate to…you know…I don’t know. It’s creepy,” Chloe squeezes me again and pushes herself away. She looks like she’s going to cry. Now I get why she was doing all this stuff faster than usual.

She was trying to muster the nerve to ask me something like this.

I guess it was kind of…a good experience? I do remember how excited she sounded when she was comforting me and how she almost sighed in relief with me whenever I finally let go.  
  
“So…ah….what…um…what did you want to ask me?” I ask Chloe, trying to break the painful silence. I see her face turn very red and she refuses to look at me.

“I…want…well, I want you to do it…in public. Not super public but…just enough. Oh god, this is so creepy to ask, you can say no, don’t worry, I won-“

My sudden hushing catches her off guard, and she stops immediately.

“I’ll do it with you, Chloe.”

She immediately turns to look at me, looking absolutely stunned.

“…what?”

I swallow hard. Jeez. She was making this awkward, but it was so cute to see how surprised she was…

“I’ll do it. Just…er…tell me how we do it, I guess. I’ll tell you to stop if it gets….ah…weird at any time…” My voice faded to a whisper at the end. I knew Chloe wouldn’t force me, but I didn’t want that to deter her. I drank some more of my beer, and I could feel the effect it was having on my bladder, feeling the pressure growing inside of me. Good timing, I guess.

Chloe sighed in what seemed to be relief and she hugs me, giving me a tight squeeze.

“Thanks Max, just tell me at any time if it gets weird…I’ll…well, probably touch you and stuff a little bit as well, if that’s okay…” Chloe whispered to me as she held me close. I smile and give her a reassuring squeeze.

“That’s okay. Just…as long as it isn’t, well… _too_ public,” I tell her, rubbing her back. Chloe lets go and tells me she’s going to get some water. I swallow hard. I know it’s for me. She’s really going to get me desperate. I drink the rest of my beer and shake my head, feeling my vision getting a bit more dizzy. I hear Chloe go down the stairs and I sit down on the bed, shifting my weight back in forth as the pressure in my bladder gets a little worse. Chloe is up before long and she hands me a glass of water and I see another one in her hand.

“Drink up, Max. It’ll help you sober up too,” Chloe winks at me as she drinks some more of her beer. I smile at her and drink some water. I hadn’t realized how thirsty I was until I drank the water, and I ended up downing the whole glass. I could feel the liquid further pooling up in my stomach.

“Damn, Max. You that _thirsty_ for me?” Chloe laughs at her own joke and hands me another cup. I drink some of that water, continuing to shift around. The pressure is getting worse slowly. Nervousness starts to flutter in my stomach and I bite my lip to keep my mind off of it. Chloe seems to notice my discomfort and she comes over, sitting next to me on the bed. She puts her arm around me and kisses my cheek.

“Happy birthday, Super Max,” Chloe tells me, and I kiss her. She kisses me back and she touches my hair.

“Thanks Chloe,” I whisper to her, kissing the edge of her ear, knowing that it’s one of her soft spots. She shudders and laughs, backing off.

“Not yet, Max. Save that for when we go outside,” She tells me, and I take another sip of water. It’s getting harder and harder to drink the water the further I get down the glass. Chloe looks at me from the corner of her eyes, and I can see that she’s blushing when she sees me fidgeting. I can tell that this is getting her excited. I’m surprised, but at the same time…well, it’s not that weird. I’m thankful it’s only this. I shift my weight and Chloe sets a hand on my lap.

“How’re you feeling?” Chloe asks, sipping a little more of her beer. She seems to have slowed down and sobered up a tiny bit. I smile and try not to look at her, concentrating on keeping my bladder under control. I subconsciously put my hands between my legs and rock back and forth. It seems that this made Chloe tick, and she gets up, pulling me up with her.

“Finish your water and then we’ll go for a little walk,” Chloe tells me. I nod and gulp down my water without really thinking, and as soon as I stand up, a bladder pang hits me. I almost double over with how severe it is.

“Whoa whoa, easy, just hang onto me…” Chloe pulls me up and wraps an arm around my waist, stroking my side. It helps deter the attention from my bladder a little bit, at least.

“Thanks…” I whisper and Chloe starts to lead me out the door. It feels like forever going down the stairs with each step pushing my bladder further. I’m hoping that Chloe doesn’t take me too far, as I might not make it by that time. Chloe takes me out the front door and I can tell it’s getting close to nighttime. She seems to be on autopilot as she walks me down the street. It feels like I can feel every second and my body is begging for me to sit down to get control of my bladder. Chloe seems to notice and pulls me closer to her.

“You _can_ hold it, can’t you?” Chloe asks me in a tantalizing way. No way. I wasn’t gonna lose to her this time.

“Of course. Easy.” I tell her, crossing my arms and making a proud face. She smiles and keeps walking forward, finishing the rest of her beer and tossing it into a neighbor’s trash can. Chloe takes me down a street that I haven’t been to before, and it seems like she’s taking me to a more populated area. After I see some familiar sights, I finally realize - she’s taking me on a shortcut to the heart of Arcadia Bay. The nervousness threatens to make me lose control of my bladder right there, but I steel myself, determined to make it where she wants.

Chloe turns me down another street, and I can see cars passing by now. It’s slow, but it’s still busy enough to at least be _risky_. My heart thumps in my chest as I’m thinking about it. I see the Two Whales diner out of the corner and my eye and start getting excited, thinking that I’ll be able to go to the bathroom soon. Chloe takes me to the side of the building and she immediately starts kissing me. She puts her hands to my face and gently pushes me up toward the wall. I gasp at her sudden loving and kiss her back, moaning into her mouth. She gently pushes a knee between my legs and grazes against me. I shudder and it brings the bladder pangs back, making my hands dart between my legs. It’s extreme now. I hate having a small bladder.

“I…I have to…” I cry out suddenly, and Chloe softly takes my hands away.

“You _can_ hold it,” She whispers to me, starting to kiss my neck. A car passes by and my heart pounds, knowing that people could _possibly_ see us. I’m not going to lie, it was _pretty_ exciting. I’d never done anything this risky before.

Chloe rubs her knee against me again and bites down on my neck, making me cry out. My hand audibly smacks over my mouth and I feel myself let go a little bit, feeling how hot my piss is as I slightly soak my panties. I gasp and my hands go down to my groin immediately, pressing at myself to get myself to stop. Thankfully, it works, but Chloe takes my hands away again and her hands slide under my shirt, her fingers prying at the top of my jeans.

“Oh Chloe…” I moan, craving her touch now. Her touch felt exemplified with the mixed substances in my body and the extreme desperation to piss. She slowly starts to unbutton my pants and another car passes by, making my heart feel like it’s going to explode as its headlights fade from my view. She slowly pushes her hand into my underwear, glazing my clit.

“Ah…ah…” I moan, rubbing against her hand. However, from the pleasure, it has gotten my bladder to an almost uncontrollable state.

“Chloe, Chloe please…I have to…I _have_ to…” I pant, and Chloe starts to slowly take off my pants. I know she’s doing it slowly just to stress me out and get me craving the release even more. She really is sadistic. She kisses my neck and continues to touch me, rubbing me faster.  
  
“Getting desperate, Max…?” Chloe teases me, bringing my pants down past my thighs with her free hand.

“Hah…ah…” I moan, my eyes rolling in ecstasy. I feel my pants finally drop down and Chloe starts to claw off my underwear. My heart races, hoping desperately that nobody sees me practically half nude. She slides my panties off and I feel my body tingling with excitement, ready to release at any moment. However, Chloe gets down on her knees and starts eating me out.

Behind the Two Whales, where people are still dining, and where Chloe’s fucking _mother_ works.

It feels _so_ good that my nervousness fades as ecstasy rocks my body.

“O-oh god…” I moan, pressing her head against me. My eyes are frantically scouring the environment, trying to make sure nobody is coming. Her tongue was working hard on me, her saliva coating me and making me feel even wetter. I feel a finger slip inside of me, making me impulsively clench. She’s got my sweet spots down by now, and it feels so good when I feel her second finger enter me, her fingers rubbing my g-spot. I get so enthralled that I accidentally squirt a bit.

“Ah, fuck!” I cry out, forgetting that we’re in a public place. It takes me a few seconds to get myself under control and I pant for breath and Chloe smiles at me.

“That was pretty hot, Max. Squirting on my face like that…maybe you actually _like_ public shit?” Chloe teases me, and she’s saying it loud enough for others to hear if they were passing by. However, I don’t have time to retort, as I can feel that I’m about to burst.

“Please, Chloe, I have to go. Please…” I beg her. I never thought I would beg to have to piss. Chloe gets up from between my legs and pushes me away from the wall. She then wedges herself behind me and kisses my neck, her fingers immediately diving down and getting to work on my clit.

 _“Let it out…”_ Chloe huffs in my ear, hear teeth grazing my lobe, biting at me.

“Ah…ah…I’m gonna…I’m _gonna_ …!” I pant, feeling myself almost lose control. Chloe works on my clit faster, biting down on my neck. It’s finally enough to push me over the edge and I can feel a final twitch in my stomach before I can hold no more.

“I… _I can’t hold it_ …!” I cry out, feeling my piss spurt out of me. Chloe keeps rubbing me, making my stream burst even harder. I can hear the piss splashing on the ground and my face goes completely red. I know I’m not even close to letting it all out and it’s only been a few seconds, but it feels like it’s taking forever. Chloe keeps kissing me, but she stops touching me to let me finish. I breathe a sigh of relief as the piss continues, starting to form a puddle around my feet. I breathe deeply as I feel the overwhelming relief that is coursing its way through my body as my piss starts to taper off, with only a final few squirts to finish off. I let my head rest against Chloe’s shoulder, sighing.   
  
Chloe kisses me hard, hugging me from behind.   
  
“That was _so_ fucking hot, babe…” Chloe whispers to me, kissing my neck. I chuckle and move a bit away from her to clothe myself again, feeling much better now that I wasn’t almost completely naked in public. I kiss Chloe and pull her away from the wall, trying to distance she and I from the puddle I had made. She understands my embarrassment and kisses me again, keeping me distracted.  
  
“Hey, I know, it’s…probably weird now, but…thanks for doing this with me. I…uh…well, I hope you…enjoyed it as much as I did…” Chloe tells me, her face reddening.   
  
“Oh, stop worrying…I… _honestly_ kind of did. Why’s it always gotta be _me_ in desperation, though?”   
  
Chloe laughs.

“You just look cuter than I do whenever you’re super desperate, you get this adorable curled up look on your face and your cheeks get so red and it makes your freckles pop out and…er…I made it weird, didn’t I?”   
  
I giggle and grab her hands, squeezing them.  
  
“Nooooo… _you’re_ more adorable than me. It would be cute to see _you_ all desperate with _your_ face scrunched up and you begging to me to let you go.”   
  
I’m kind of surprised as those words leave my mouth and I was wondering if Chloe’s fetish was _possibly_ rubbing off on me. As I somewhat pictured Chloe desperate in my head, it had excited me.

“Ooh, listen to you, little miss kinky…maybe we’ll have to reverse the roles sometime,” she coos to me, winking.   
  
“You are _so_ on, Price. That’s what you get for dragging me into your fetish,” I tell her, trying to give her a hard time.

It works and Chloe blushes, telling me to hush, making me laugh.  
  
Chloe takes my hand and we walk out from behind the Blue Whales diner, the moonlight illuminating us as we make our way back down the street, and I notice how the shading is so dynamic on Chloe’s face in this light.   
  
I get a sudden burst of inspiration.  
  
“Chloe, stop here. I have an idea,” I tell her, taking my phone out of my pocket. I immediately open up my Chatsnap, opening the ‘selfie’ camera. Chloe immediately smiles next to me and I lean my head against hers, a Cheshire grin on my face. I then turn to kiss her and take a selfie with her like that as well, posting the photos to my story with the caption ‘Best Birthday Ever!!’.   
  
After I put my phone away, Chloe pulls me close to her and passionately kisses me, and I could feel her love for me almost radiating around my body.  
  
“Happy twenty-first birthday, my beautiful girl.”


End file.
